villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Courtney Gears
Courtney Gears is a supporting antagonist in the video game Ratchet & Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal. She is a robotic pop star that worked for Dr. Nefarious. She was voiced by Melissa Disney. Biography ''Ratchet & Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal'' Her first appearance was at a legal Gladiator show called Annihilation Nation, where she handed over the Thyrra- Guise, as a prize for winning a gauntlet, to Ratchet. Later in the game, Ratchet and Clank found one of her music videos (see video below), that led to suspicion that she was affiliated to Nefarious. After Ratchet and Clank won another Annihilation Nation match, Clank arranged a meeting with her at the Holostar Studios. At the studios, however, she shows her true side by kidnapping Clank and replace him with Klunk, Clank's evil twin. Later she kidnaps Skidd, a comrade of Ratchet, and turns him into a robot. She plans to do the same with Ratchet, however, despite her impressive fighting abilities and backup dancers, Ratchet defeats her and seemingly destroys her. ''Ratchet: Deadlocked'' Surprisingly, Courtney Gears survived and made a cameo appearance in Ratchet Deadlocked. Her first cameo was when the DreadZone commentators, Dallas and Juanita, reported that Courtney recently recovered from being attacked by "psychotic fans" (Those "fans" were Ratchet and Clank) and that she has released an album entitled (ironically) "Don't hurt me like that". It is also revealed that she once dated a robot named, Reactor. At first, she dumped him when he was a math teacher. Later, when Reactor became a famous gladiator, she came rushing back to him. ''Secret Agent Clank'' Courtney appeared as the Casino Owner in Secret Agent Clank and had a vastly different appearance implying that she may be inhabiting a different body, and was working with Klunk, one of Nefarious' creations, in exchange for a large sum of money. She was defeated by Clank after he challenged her to a casino game. ''Ratchet & Clank ''comic series Courtney Gears' posters appeared in the prison that Ratchet, Clank, and General Glahm were located in, She returned to her old appearance but she now had blonde hair. Gallery Casino owner.png|Courtney Gears Trivia *Her name is a pun on Britney Spears, also a pop- star. *Courtney Gears had feelings for Nefarious which he did not appear to return, as she referred to him as 'darling' and often flirted with him. Though Nefarious was angry when Qwark insulted her, meaning he may have cared for her at least. *It is unknown if she was on the DreadZone station when Ratchet was a gladiator. **It is also unknown how she reacted to Reactor's death, though it is unlikely that she cared, as she was only with him for his money. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Revived Category:Assassins Category:Sadists Category:Enforcer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Greedy Category:Extravagant Category:Charismatic Category:Fighters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:In Love Category:Immortals Category:Perverts Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Traitor Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Golddiggers Category:Evil Creation Category:Genderless Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable